A vampires heart and a humans mistakes
by AriaxCiel
Summary: Sora is left alone after his mother dies. His father and sister try to cheer him up. When he starts high school, he see Riku. After what Riku had done to Sora, Aria won't let him anywhere near Sora. Sora then falls for Vincent Valentine. Will Riku ever get his friend back? Or will he want more? Not a good summary, I know. M for later chapters. Have fun Nyan w
1. Chapter 1

A Vampires heart and A Humans Mistakes

**Sorry about the title. It sucks but I couldn't think of any other title that I thought would fit this. So hopefully you will enjoy this. Nyan~~**

_This means flash back or someones thinking_

"this means someone is talking"

'This means either discribing something, sarcasm, or the vampire language translated to english'

Sora's POV

_"You are a disgrace." A slap to my face. "You are no grandson of mine." I wait for another slap to come but when I never did I open my eyes and gasp seeing my sister feeding from him along with a sword through his chest. "G-grandpa? Sis?" I watched as she dropped him and looked at me with bright red eyes and smiled gently._

_"Sora, he won't hurt you anymore. Dad and I will always be here." She stroked my cheek so softly that I didn't consider them to be the ones that just killed my grandpa, but as I let her pull me close and lead me home, I know that I would never forget what had happened._

It had been 6 years since that incedent and I still dream about it. I opened my eyes to see my ceiling and I realized that my throat was dry and I was cold. I know that she had only killed him to protect me and I love her for it. I just wished I hadn't told him my secret. I used to have many friends and family, but that all ended when mom died. She was killed in a car crash and the only person who made it out alive was me. I always felt guilt thinking that it was my fault.

"Sora? Sora are you ok?" I turned to look at my older sister, Aria. She looked a lot like mom but the only difference was the skin color, hair color, and that she wasn't human. Yet, I love my sister the same way as I had when growing up. She knew about that crash and kept telling me to not blame myself. It was the stupid woman in the other car that had done all of it. After the accident my grandpa would blame me for her death, but of course, that just almost got him killed in the hospital by my sister. I also lost my best friend, Riku. He hadn't talked to me since the accident thinking I was to blame for killing the only woman who would act like his mother when he came over.

His mother had left him and his dad when Riku was just little. His dad was a great guy, but Riku had told me that it wasn't the same. He didn't like his dad cause he believed that his dad caused his mother to leave them. My mom would be so kind to him when he came over and would hum him to sleep with me next to him falling asleep as well.

I also knew that he had a crush on my sister for years. I can understand why. Our parents, Zack and Aerith Gainsborough, were a happy couple. I got our moms hair color, slightly puffy cheeks, and her friendly nature, while I got our dads eyes, hyperness, and childish grin. My sister got our moms eyes, her motherly nature, and her way of sticking up for others, while she got dads hair color, fighting abilities, and could make friends with anyone. The only trait she had that they didn't was her being a vampire.

When I was 7, she had come home covered in blood and crying. At the time she was only 9. Both mom and dad were scared and worried. Her eyes were red instead of green and she had fangs. She had told them that a man had attacked her on the way home from a slumber party and he bit her. Then after about two hours she was numb. After about a few minutes she got up and went over to a hooker across the street and killed her. She drank all of her blood and was scared for life. After four years she got ove the incedent and was still the best sister ever.

I looked at her still breathing heavily and nodded. "I-I'm fine. Don't worry sis. It was just a bad dream, that's all." She didn't seem convensed and walked over and sat by me and gently kissed my forehead and whispered. "It was never your fault. He shouldn't have treated you that way and mom would have been proud of you for standing up to him. Now get ready cause this will be your first year of highschool and the teachers and principal said that I can be in all of your classes to help you through the school year knowing that you might be bullied for the first year."

I smiled at my sister. She was always doing things just so that I could be near her. She might be a vampire, but in reality she never has acted like one in years.

As she got up and left, I got up and got ready for the first year in high school as a freshmen. She is a junior and said that even if guys ask her to prom she would say no. I asked why and she said that it was because she wanted me to go with her instead. When dad found out he thought it would be a great idea and would love to see me out of the house more. Like I said, since my mother had died, no one would be my friend. I have seen Aria's friends, but have been to shy to say hi.

She would hang out with five guys and three girls. One guy had flaming red hair, striking green eyes, and small purple trianglar tattoos under his eyes. Another had the same hair color as me but his eyes were a grayish-blue and had a scar on his face right in between the eyes. Another guy and the same color eyes as me and he was shorter than the others and oddly looked just like me. Another was a guy with the same hair color, except his was a lighter yellow than the other blondes. The last guy looked just like my look alike but with hair a shade darker then the blondes. They looked to be twins with different taste in style.

The girls she hung out with was a brunette, a blackette, and a blonde. The brunette had brown eyes close to the same color as her hair. The blackette had dark eyes but always wore a head band of a different color every time she came over. She also seemed as hyper as me sometimes. Lastly, the blonde had bright blue eyes. She seemed the shy type and I would sometimes see her with a sketch pad.

"Sora, breakfast is ready." My smile grew. I LOVED my sisters cooking. Her cooking was better than dad's, no offence to him though. He did try once and it came out burnt but I ate it all so that he would be happy. I ran down the stairs in my school uniform and sat at the table. I really don't like wearing uniforms, but I have to follow my sisters orders. It was a plain white button up shirt with a plaid tie, and the pants were of the same type of plaid and it ended with some black shoes.

My sister had the same thing except it was a skirt instead of pants. She had her shirt tucked in and her shoes of the day were some black flats. She was humming and it sounded kind of sad. She did seem kinda sad now that I look at her more.

"Sis? Are you ok?" I looked at the calender thinking that I had forgotten her birthday but remembered that her birthday was a few monthes ago and I took her to Twilight Town. She was very happy about it. So what could have gotten her so upset?

She looked at me and smiled. "Nothings wrong. I'm fine." She was lying. I could tell. I watched her face as she laid the food down infront of me then left the room. I guess that she was going to do her make up routine*. I ate in silence thinking of what was wrong, until I saw a piece of paper on the ground near the trashcan. I went over and picked it up after putting my dishes in the dishwasher. I un-raveled it and read it and almost cried myself*. It was a break up letter.

_Dear Aria,_

_Look, I know that you love me, but I must confess that I am gay. I do love you, but only as a sister. Nothing more. I must also confess that I have been in love with Cloud ever since I was introduced to him at Yuffie's party. I hope that you can forgive me. I hope that you will understand and that you won't do anything rash about this break up. I didn't know how to tell you in person so I wrote you this letter to let you know that I am sorry but it is over. I hope that you can forgive me and still be my friend._

_ Forever your friend,_

_ Leon_

I can't believe that a guy would break up with my sister. I wonder how long he had been gay. I'm also wondering which of the guys is Leon and Cloud. I need to teach him a lesson. I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around to see my sister standing there with a shocked expression but then it turned sad and I watched as tears fell from her eyes. I was about to comfort her when there was a knock on the door. _I wonder who that is?_

I went to the door and opened it, only to be pushed aside by my look alike who went to my sister. I heard sobbing and knew that when she is crying so will everyone else. I went to my sister and hugged her. She cried louder and I knew what was gonna happen next. Instantly, I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and I saw my father as he was looking at us and he didn't look happy at all.

"Why is your sister crying, Sora?" I handed him the letter without a word and watched him read it and the more he read, the angrier he got. I watched as my look alike grabbed Aria's hand and rubit against his cheek. "Don't be sad Aria. We are all here for you. Leon shouldn't have done that to you and I am mad about it too, but don't go away again*..." I watched tears fall from his eyes "...please." I let my sister go and she instantly hugged him crying on his shoulder.

"Roxas. What am I gonna do? I thought he loved me. HE PROMISED!" I had to cover my ears as she cried out. She is loud when upset. Now I'm really ticked and I know that my father was also.

I watched as my look alike, or Roxas, hugged her close and kissed the side of her head and whispered something in a different language into her ear and I watched in shock as she giggled. _She's already happy? What did he say?_

She turned to me and smiled. "Come on, Sora! School awaits." I could tell that dad was just as confused, but from the look on Roxas's face he was happy to make her smile. I stared at him thinking to myself, _I wonder if he is straight? Or if he is single and likes her?_

I forgot that I was staring til I saw his eyes on me and I blushed slightly and laughed nervously. He grinned at me. "So your Sora? Your sister talks about you almost everyday. I'm Roxas." He held his hand out to me and I smiled. I shook it and he smiled slightly back. I didn't know that we had gotten to school until my sister stopped walking. I looked up at her and she was sad again. I looked ahead and gasped. The brunette guy was looking at her and the blonde beside him who seemed upset about it also. I growled and before I could say anything my sister was running off away from the school. I was gonna go get her but Roxas did instead. I looked at the brunette and watched as he sighed and when he looked at me I realized that this was Leon. I growled again and walked up to him, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt angrily.

"You broke my sisters heart. I hope your happy. She liked you and you didn't care about her feelings for a damn second. I hope you burn in hell liek the rest of the bastards who hurt her." I heard gasps everywhere and turned to see the whole school watching along with Roxas. He ran forward and pulled me back and I heard a woosh go past my head. I turned just in time to see that Leon had aimed at me but then out of no where he fell.

I looked up to see my sister with tears falling and blookd on her knuckles. I looked down and saw that she had punched him in the side of the head hard. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO PUNCH MY BROTHER AGAIN. YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF CRAP." Roxas grabbed her around the waist and whispered something in her ear in the same language from before and she instantly calmed down. _Woah!_

She looked at me and took my hand. She led me inside and to the office to get my schedule. When we got out there was a lot of people in the hallway. I instantly got nervous. I squeaked, yes squeaked, as an arm went around my waist from behind. "So cutey. What's your name?" I looked behind me to see the read head grinning down at me. _Dang he's tall._ I heard my sister giggle from beside me. "Axel, don't tease my brother. Your not gonna get anything from him." I blinked then blushed brightly at what she meant making her, Roxas and Axel laugh. It was getting contagious and I started to join in on the laughter.

I heard a gasp, (A/N: so many people are gasping in this chapter. Almost like everyone has asthema or something.) and I turned wishing I hadn't. There he stood. Riku. He had grown since we last saw each other. His silver hair was to his shoulder and he had more muscle to him. His aquamarine eyes held shock and anger but before that anger could come out he was instantly dragged off by my sister. _Where is she dragging him off to? Is she going to do something to him?_

Roxas and Axel both grinned and lead me to my first class.

Aria's POV

I continued to drag Riku away from my brother and I pushed him against the wall in the abandoned part of the school. He looked at me in shock as I started to growl dangerously. _This boy does not know how much he had betrayed my brother making it to where he will probably never be happy again._

"Ok Aria. What have I done to make you mad?" I growled more making his cockiness go away.

"You know damn well what you have done. You first blame my brother for something he didn't do then you abandom him to a life of loneliness and you ask me what have you done to make me mad?" I banged his head against the wall hard. "You have some nerve to ask that. You know damn well as I do that he wasn't the blame for the car crash. It was your damn mother who did it."

He gasped in shock at this new info.

"Also you abandon my brother and now he has no friends, but Roxas and Axel promised to make fast friends with him so you best leave him alone. Cause I won't allow you to hurt him anymore. Only our father and I never blamed him. Our whole family, aside from us, hate him for her death. you left him at the hospital crying cause you yelled at him for killing her. He has lived with guilt for years about her death. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" I threw him at the other wall and hissed lowly. "You stay the hell away from Sora."

I left him there not caring if he was concious or not. He hurt my baby brother and no one hurt him. I turned the corner and looked up so I knew where I was going and gasped. There stood Leon. He looked at me and instantly everything came back to me and tears started to fall and I started to back up bumping into a chest. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Tifa, Leon's younger sister. She hated her brother not only because he broke up with me, but also because of who he left me for. I can tell from the heat coming from her, she was glaring daggers at him. A hand grabbed my chin gently and lifted it and there was Roxas. Tears fell more and he whispered into my ear, 'No matter what he does, just walk away. I care about you and forever I will be here with you. He has hurt you too much and I can't stand to see you upset. So please smile for me.' I felt him stroke my cheek and I broke down crying.

He always knew what to say to me and I never thought that I would get like this. He spoke in our vampire language* and he always means it. When he means it he speaks vampire and when he doesn't he speaks normal human. I looked into his bright blue eyes as he gently cleared my tears away. I leaned into that touch of his. It always sent sparks down my spine and also to my heart. I opened my eyes and I saw Leon look at Roxas with jealousy. It was almost like he thought that Roxas loved me. My thoughts instantly stopped and I realized that he just might. He was nervous when I first saw him that day at the mall. Then, when we saw each other at school the next day, I thought at first he was stalking me, but from the look on his face, I could tell he was new in school. Everyday we would hang out at my house. I found out so much about him that it was like I had known him all my life. He never left anything out and if he did then Ventus, Roxas's twin brother, would tell me. I also found out that both Roxas and Ventus were vampires also.

I also realized that everytime I was upset, he was always there to comfort me. When I was angry, he would always calm me down. When I am bored, he would come over then we would invite Axel with us and we would all go sit on the clock tower together. When I was scared or had nightmares, Roxas would always call me to comfort me. _Now I know why he acts like that, but is it true?_ I looked at Roxas and very seriously asked, "Roxas, are you in love with me?" He blushed at my question but from the look in his eyes that it was true. I was shocked.

He saw my shocked expression and blushed more but in his heart I could tell he thought I was going to reject his feelings. I gently touched his cheek and saw the blush brighten and tears slowly fell from my eyes as I closed them and I leaned up* and kissed Roxas. He gasped in shock and tensed slightly before hungrily kissing me back and wrapping his arms around my waist. I gently pulled away and looked him in the eyes just as he did the same. We both blushed but stared at each other.

I watched him smile and I returned his smile. He nuzzled my cheek as I giggled having completely forgotten Tifa and Leon. _So Roxas is the one I'm meant for. I should have looked at the signs closer. Now I know that I have found the right one and have made the right choice. _I giggled more and nuzzled his neck happily.

Riku's POV

I continues to lay on the ground from where she had thrown me. It hurt all over, but it hurt more in my heart. I had abandoned Sora and blamed him for something my own mother had done. I bet anything she was drunk at the time of the crash. I still felt all the guilt that wasn't there before now clamp down on my heart like a ton of bricks. I had missed Sora since day one. I should have gone back and apologized but seeing Aria there scared me. I know I had a crush on her, but when I heard Sora crying I knew she was angry and was trying to stay calm.

_Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth quiet. He had lost his mom and I just had to ruin a friendship that could have lasted forever and now I will never be able to say sorry. _As he thought about his ex-best friend, he blushed. _Sora has grown._ His hair had more spikes and his eyes were so wide and innocent as they were years ago. His tan was darker and when Sora had looked at me, I saw in his eyes full sadness. _I had caused that. He probably doesn't wanna see me now, but maybe I can get him alone in one of the classrooms and get him to talk to me at least. Maybe pass notes to him and get him to talking to me and then we can go back to being best friends, but the hardest part will be getting past Aria's clan. _I knew that she was a vampire, and that caused me to love her more but after what I did to Sora, I knew that I had ruined my chances with her. I should have kept my mouth shut. I just have to talk to Sora again.

I started to make a plan.

**Ok, I know you hate cliffhangers but so do I. I must admit that I want this to be my first completed story but I'm gonna need reviews to keep going. Also if your wondering, no Axel and Roxas will not be a couple in this. Roxas and Aria will be together through out the story. There will be some Kairi bashing, some Leon bashing, mild Yuffie bashing, and also a very perverted Sephiroth. *giggles***

**So yeah just review on what you think and I hope to get some decent reviews on this. I never got one for my other story due to I am not going to finish it. Also watch out for a story called "The Kingdom Hearts and Black Butler Truth or Dare game of 2012." It should be as funny as I see it.**

**See ya nyan~~ ^w^**

*1: Almost everyday when I was still in high school I would do a make up routine which involved face powder, sometimes eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara.

*2: Lolz. I made Sora a sap. In a later chapter you will see him cry over a movie.

*3: What Roxas is talking about is that about 2 months before her sophomore year she had ran away from home due to she had killed three people at school. Roxas had found her and she was badly injured. He saved her life, but Leon was the one to aske her out before him. It's sad but that was after the year that Roxas had met Aria at the mall.

*4: Lolz, this means shes louder than Kairi if she started yelling.

*5: Its a language I have made up. It almost sounds like a mix between Spanish, some English, Japanese, and lastly Russion put together in one. So it will sound weird but no worries. In this story there is only english, but I put this here so that you would understand it.

*6: I'm 5' and in this story she is 5'2'' and Roxas is 5'5'' making him taller slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 2 of "The Vampires Heart and Humans Mistakes". As you remember Sora has just started school, Aria and Roxas had just gotten together, and now Riku is making a plan to get Sora as his friend again. Will it happen? And what will Leon now do that Aria and Roxas are a new couple? Find out in chapter 2. Nyan ^w^**

_This means either thoughts or flash back._

"this means they are talking"

'this means that something is beind discribed, sarcasm, or the vampire language being translated to english'

Sora's POV

_Well class is going good so far, except for who I am sitting next to. _Next to me was Cloud. He seemed nervous to be sitting next to me. He looked like if he said anything to me that Aria would do something.

After the punch that Leon had received from Aria earlier, it seemed to have scared Cloud, but why was that? The bell had rang and right as I got out of the classroom I was tackled to the ground. I yelped and looked and sighed in relief to see a happy Aria.

"So how is school so far, Sora-chan?" I was about to answer, but realized that she called me 'Sora-chan'. She only uses the '-chan' when something amazing had happened. I glanced behind her to see a smiling Roxas watching her and I grinned and looked at my sister.

"Aria, are you and Roxas dating?" I have been told that I was very blunt when it came to my sister*, so saying that out of the blue instead of answering her question got her blushing madly but the smile never left her face and she nodded slowly to my question and I smiled and looked to Roxas. "If you ever hurt her, I will tell our father and we will find you and destroy you. You know that right?" All Roxas could do was laugh at me and nod.

I was helped up and all three of us were about to head to the cafeteria, until a red headed girl walked infront of us. I looked at her and blinked. Her hair was a wine color and her eyes were a purplish-blue color. she looked a lot like the blonde girl in Aria's clan, the one with the sketch pad.*

"Well well well, look who it is girls. If it isn't Aria. Oh, and it looks like her and Roxas are dating now. How cute! Bet that he just wants one thing from her." Just hearing that made Aria growl loudly scaring the red-heads followers and making them back away, but it apparently didn't scare the red-headed girl. "Oh, and who is this cutie?" I realized that she was talking about me and when I looked at her, she had a look in her eyes that gave me the chills.

Aria's POV

_Oh no. Not Kairi. I really hate this girl. Why does she even bother with trying to seem tough. _Hearing Kairi mentioning my brother though, I felt Sora get uncomfortable and I stood infront of him.

"Stay the hell away from him Kairi. If you know what's good for you. Don't forget that I can tell you brother about this and that he will deal with it like last time." I watched as Kairi shivered at the mention of her older brother, Seifer*. Sora should remember Seifer. I grew up with Seifer up until he graduated. Sadly Kairi is only a year younger than me and is closer to Sora's age. Kairi gave me the meanest face she could, but she doesn't scare me.

I tried to get into her face, except Roxas put his arm around my waist and spoke in out language, 'Don't start anything with her infront of Sora. I bet he is hungry and would love to taste your food that you brought for us today. So leave her be. If she touched him then you can get her with the one thing that scared her the most.' I grinned darkly and knew Sora was looking at me.

Third Person POV

_Woah! What did Roxas say that made her do that? _Aria grabbed Sora's hand snapping him out of his thoughts and dragged him away from Kairi and took him to the cafeteria while Kairi stood there angry. As they got there the first person they saw was Leon who looked like he was gonna walk out and when he saw them he looked right at Aria who looked away sadly. It still hurt her to look at Leon, but when she looked at Roxas her sadness went away and turned into happiness at the memory.

_*flashback*_

_As she continued to nuzzle Roxas's neck, Leon watched in jealousy and anger. Tifa was smiling happily at them both. Roxas moved back a bit and Aria looked into his eyes happily. He smiled and leaned in and whispered in their language 'Will you go out with me, Aria? I know that you just went through a major break up, but I wanna be the one to heal you. I love you.' She blushed brightly and looked at him when he pulled back. _

_As he watched her, he could feel Leon getting angerier by the second. He had loved her, but after meeting Coud he realized that he was gay. It was hard to tell Aria that he was gay and wanted to break up with her, but was too scared to and also didn't wanna feel guilty afterwards and when he heard Aria whisper something in her vampire language he looked at her only to see her against a locker in a lip lock with Roxas. It made him mad so he walked away in anger leaving them there. Aria pulled out of the lip lock needing air and smiled at Roxas who smiled back._

_*end of flashback*_

Roxas glared at Leon in anger. _He shouldn't be mad just because I have her. It's his fault for breaking her heart. _He grabbed Aria's hand and led her away from Leon while Sora followed quietly, but doing the same thing that Roxas was doing, glaring at Leon. They got to the table and right as Aria sat down her head banged onto the table. Roxas jumped and gently touched her shoulder as she just stayed in that same position. Cloud had gotten away from the table and went after Leon.

Yuffie was grinning and walked over to Sora. "Hiya. I am the great ninja Yuffie. You must be Sora. Aria talks about you alot." Sora smiled and had taken the hand she held out to him and shook it. "Yes I am Sora!"

He felt someones eyes staring at him and when he looked in the direction they were coming from, his eyes locked with Riku's. Riku was staring at him and as Sora looked away Riku thought that Sora still hated him. Sora looked down at the table sadly and tears started to fall and when Aria looked up and saw it she pulled him into a hug and glared at Riku from over Sora's shoulder making him look away.

She then looked toward the door and smiled. She let Sora go and tackled a man to the ground. He yelled out in surprise and everyone at their table started laughing except for Sora who looked back in confusion. When they got up Sora blushed seeing who she tackled. He had black hair, red eyes, and had a golden hand that looked like it had claws. He watched with a blush as they walked back to the table happily and Aria snuggled agaisnt Roxas. He smiled then blushed more when the mysterious man sat beside him.

He looked up at him and saw the guy was looking right at him. He blushed more as the man spoke. "Who might you be?" Aria looked over and grinned at the blush on her brothers face.

"Vincent, this is my baby brother Sora. This is his first year of high school. Sora this is Vincent, he's in the same grade as Kairi. It's a bit of a shocker due to he is older than us but he started late." Vincent held out his hand and Sora nervously took it and as they shoo hands Roxas felt something was about to happen. Both Aria and Yuffie giggled and grabbed Sora and dragged him away. Sora didn't know what was going on, but allowed them to drag him away.

They took him to the hallway and Yuffie gave Aria a duffel bag. _What are they doing? _Then Aria dragged him into a janitors closet and pushed him into a chair then pulled out a make-up bag. _Oh dear, please say they are not gonna put make-up on me. Do. Not. Want.* _He closed his eyes and waited and felt something sleek go across his eye and before he could opeh his eyes, it happened again on the other side. When he opened his eyes he saw that the sleek thing was eyeliner and now it was going across the bottom parts of his eyes. After that, Aria messed with his spikes a bit and then pulled out a mirror for him to see. _Woah! I look good._

Everyone at the table were confused along with Vincent. "Um..." and before he could finish his sentence, the trio returned and Vincent couldn't believe his eyes. _Wow. His eyes._ The eyeliner had brought out Sora's eyes perfectly. They were brighter because of the eyeliner and from across the room, Riku saw his eyes and blushed. _His eyes. Their beautiful.*_

Sora felt self conscious but with the look Vincent was giving him, he realized that his sister figured out that he was gay. _I wonder if she ever told our dad?*_ That was his biggest secret and he only found out after meeting Riku when they were 6. Always loved the way the light would hit his hair and the way his aquamarine eyes would shine in the light. Now seeing Vincent, he just couldn't help but be drawn to the guy. As he sat back down, he started blushing again, but looking over at Aria, he realized that she was helping him.

"Hey Sora?" He blushed more and looked at Vincent who was smiling gently.

"Y-y-yes Vincent?" _What is wrong with me? I know that I am gay but how come I am acting this way? This just might be the chance for a new start. _

"This Saturday, there is going to be a dance. I was curious if you were going with anyone."

_A DANCE! No one mentioned a dance. _"N-no. I haven't been asked yet." _I wonder if Vincent is gay?_

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

_Well that answered that question. _Sora glanced at his sister who winked, which most likely meant 'go for it'. He looked at Vincent and smiled gently causing Vincent to blush. "S-sure. I would love to. I-I mean if that is alright with my sister?" He looked at her the same time that Vincent did and both smiled when she nodded the ok.

"Then I will pick you up at 6:30 p.m. then." Vincent smiled right as the bell rang and everyone headed to their next classes and surprisingly Sora and Vincent had P.E. next. Sora's and Vincent's least favorite class* but both had participated in the event which was dodge ball. Vincent was on the team against Sora and when Sora was about to be hit he threw a ball to Sora, who had caught it and blocked the attack.

Then the most unexpectied person walked into P.E.

**Cliff hanger. I know you probably are all wondering who this guy is but the best part about it is the guessing. Don't worry you will find out in chapter three Nyan~~^w^**

**Reviews please and I will send you a virtual cookie ^w^**

*1: Yes Sora is blunt when it comes to Aria. He never hides anything from her.

*2: Yes, I made it to where Seifer is Kairi's older brother who she hates with a passion. He is mean to everyone but Aria and his 2 friends that he hangs out with: Yuu and Rai.

*3: Lolz. I thought it would be funny.

*4: Yes, there will be a love triangle in this story. I've always wanted to type one but never had done so before.

*5: No, both Aria and Zack knew that Sora was gay before he even knew it. So he wasn't hiding anything.

*6: Sora's favorite subject is Art and Vincent's favorite subject is Music, same as Aria.


End file.
